


Safe and Sound

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), No Smut, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Angel doesn't understand why Husk doesn’t give into his advances
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna write more of these cuties.
> 
> So I got this idea from Angel's constant insistence to seduce Husk on Insta. I really like how slow burn their relationship is, how Husk is slowly trying to love again, and him being blunt that he doesn't want Angel for his body, and the latter's need to realize offering sex isn't going to work all the time, and Husk simply doesn't want to fuck him. Not yet anyway.

"Ooooohhh Husky~" Angel purred, seemingly out of nowhere, appearing in front of Husk who stirred awake. Eyes widened seeing Angel looming over him in bed, legs straddling his sides as if Angel was attempting a lap dance.

The spider was adorned in a pastel pink, and skimpy babydoll with a see through skirt, the fabric was barely covering his ass, revealing a lacy pair of white panties underneath, and short, almost doll like socks topped off the entire outfit, "Everyone's asleep except you and I, the night's still young, what do ya say we... hit fifth base right here?"

Husk blinked his tired eyes, staring annoyed at Angel. If he had a drink for every goddamn time Angel tries to get in his non existent pants, the intake would've exceeded how much he drunk daily. The cat growled, furrowing his eyebrows, "No." 

The flirtation on Angel's face disappeared, replacing itself with annoyance, "Okay, the fuck am I doing wrong?" He asked, "Is it the clothes?"

"No-"

"What? Don't wanna be sub? Is it my breath, don't like my body?"

"No-"

"Oh wait, is it yer age? My body ain't good for ya-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING BODY!" Husk hissed, lifting his body up, and gently but assertively pushing Angel away from him, momentarily silencing the spider who began to speak until Husk spoke again, "No, time you fuckin' listen. I told you over and over again, I'm not doin' any of that shit."

Angel crossed his arms, turning his head away from the cat, "It's not everyday I give out my shit for free."

"Exactly my point smartass." Husk added, "I'm not your fuck buddy, customer or some sick outlet to get off on. I know it's your job but don't apply it to me. My answer is always no."

"Well, if ya don't comply ta my services then why do ya keep me around?" Angel asked, slightly confused. Husk is always there to listen to his rambles at the bar, and agree to go on dates whenever Angel couldn't pay him back. Usually when Angel "dates" another guy, intimacy was received by the end, ending in a apartment room or car. Angel was impressed of how long Husk managed to reject his advances, seeing the cat as playing hard to get. 

Sex was something almost demon in Hell wanted outta him. Husk was a stubborn one, one who Angel will get eventually... but it never happened, whether he was offering it for free or not.

Husk took a deep breath, finally asking, "Legs, tell me... am I just some game to you? If I give you what you want, will you leave me behind? Just fuckin' up and leave? What exactly do you hope to gain?"

Angel's eyes trailed down. At first, Husk was in his eyes a potential fuck buddy. Angel didn't know what he'll do if he had his way with him other than gaining another regular. So much of him didn't understand why. Why is Husk rejecting his services? Especially to someone as famous as him. Angel realized something more profound. He thought back to what Val told him multiple times. How nobody wants a whore for anything else but their bodies, and how Val is the only demon in all of Hell that'll truly love and care for him. Husk is different. He showed the spider empathy, all the while not asking or implying he wants sex.

"That's how it started." Angel answered, "Everyone wants a piece of me.. except ya. I always told myself I'll get into ya pants eventually. I'm always getting action near a guy, didn't expect it to be this slow burn."

"And I'm sorry you feel that way." said Husk, his tone continuing at a assertive pace, "I'm not completely ready to start over.. but if we're going to work, you have to quit treating me like a John."

"Fine, fine. We'll do it yer way, kitty." Angel shifted his body around, ready to stand himself up.

Before Angel got up, Husk slowly brushed his paw against his arm, stopping the spider in his tracks, "Wait.. I didn't say you could go. You can sleep with me just for tonight."

Angel chuckled a bit, purring flirtatiously, "Ah, I see. Would ya rather be top or bottom? Eh, why bother choosin'? Let's switch it up a bit."

"Sleep NEXT to me, fucking idiot!"

Angel sat him on the empty spot on Husk's bed, getting comfortable on the mattress as he curled up next to the cat tiredly, unaware of the sudden yawning and brief episodes of mircosleep, "Perhaps I was just pullin' ya tail kitty..." He wrapped his arms around Husk's waist, and fell asleep peacefully on his stomach. Husk shifted a bit, careful to not move too much to wake Angel. _I won't let anyone, especially not that rat bastard harm ya... as annoying as you are, what you go through isn't your fault._ He thought. Soon, he found himself falling asleep in the spider's arms.

The next morning once Angel woke, and sat up, he noticed Husk nuzzling against his chest, arms protectively clasped around his body, and purring under his breath. After so many years of pleasure and pain, Angel finally felt a real connection. A connection stronger than any amount of sex could offer. Something felt... real.


End file.
